As mobile devices have become increasingly smaller in size, various user interfaces have been developed for users to enter information. In the past, some traditional input technologies have provided text prediction that has relied on large preinstalled or static dictionaries that consume storage resources. Although text prediction has been done in the past, these traditional input technologies are limited, in part, due to static dictionaries.